RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will be responsible for the ongoing planning and co-ordination of the individual components of the partnership efforts and for the promotion of interactions and collaborations among the SDSU and UCSD staff. Briefly, this core will: Coordinate and run meetings of the Executive Committee twice a month Convene, coordinate, and support the Local Advisory Committee (LAC) and any new committees it may deem necessary Convene, coordinate and support meetings of the two LAC subcommittees as described below Manage day-to-day operation of the project Facilitate interactions between both grants and contract's offices and project/program co-leaders Administer the planning and evaluation and the development component Maintain communication with leadership at their respective institutions Organize and disseminate information about the EC, LAC and subcommittee meetings Advertise and organize the selection of pilot and full projects and/or programs Convene the annual PSC and LAC meeting to review project and program proposals Monitor progress of projects and/or programs Recommend projects and/or programs for termination if necessary Coordinate communications and yearly meetings with the external advisory committee Encourage and support active participation of SDSU and UCSD faculty and scientists in partnership activities